I Just Can't Wait To Be Firelord
I Just Can't Wait To Be Firelord is a song from The Legend Of Avatar Bolt, created by PenelopeTheShihTzu. Lyrics (Music Break) Puppy Bolt: Way beyond the water hole A little down the line The Nation and the plains and peaks Are sceduled to be mine I'm going to be the ruler Of most everything around From the grandest od the mountains To the humble, common ground My reign will be a super-awesome thing, Oh, I Just Can't Wait To Be Firelord! I'm gonna be a Firelord, so enemies beware! Boris: Well, I've never seen a Firelord with quite so little hair Puppy Bolt: I'm gonna be the main effect, cause no Firelord was this grand, I'm brushing up and looking down, wait till you see me FIREBEND! Boris: Thus far a rather uninspiring thing for the adored... Puppy Bolt: Oh, I Just Can't Wait To Be Firelord! Boris: You've rather a long way to go, young Lightning, IF YOU THINK- Puppy Bolt: No one saying 'Do This', Boris: Yeah, when I said that- Puppy Aleu: No one saying 'Be There' Boris: What I meant was- Puppy Bolt: No one saying 'Stop That' Boris: Look, what you don't realize- Puppy Bolt and Puppy Aleu: No one saying 'See Here' Boris: Now SEE HERE! Puppy Bolt: Free to run around all day Boris: Well, that's definetely out- Puppy Bolt: I'll be free to do it MY WAY! I'm gonna be a noble Firelord, and scroupolsly fair I only need a little time, perhaps a little hair I'm gonna be the main event, cause no Firelord was this grand, I'm rushing up and looking down, wait till you see me FIREBEND! The fauna and the flora are gonna go swing like a sword, Oh, I Just Can't Wait To Be Firelord! Boris: You've rather a long way to go, young Lightning, IF YOU THINK- Puppy Bolt: No one saying 'Do This' Boris: Yeah, when I said that- Puppy Aleu: No one saying 'Be There' Boris: What I meant was- Puppy Bolt: No one saying 'Stop That' Boris: Look, what you don't realize- Puppy Bolt and Puppy Aleu: No one saying 'See Here' Boris: Now SEE HERE! Puppy Bolt: Free to run around all day Boris: Well, that's definetly out- Puppy Bolt: Free to do it my way! YEAH! Boris: I think it's time that you and I arrange a heart-to-heart- Puppy Bolt and Puppy Aleu: Firelords don't need advice from little geese for a start Boris: If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Fire Nation, I wouldn't hang about-GAAH! This child is getting wild, and now I'm bored- Puppy Bolt: Oh, I Just Can't Wait To Be Firelord! (Music Break) Puppy Bolt: Everybody look left Everybody look right Everywhere you look, I'm Standing in the spotlight! Boris: NOT YET! Puppy Bolt: The time has come, as someone said The talk of many things like swords This may be true, but I would rather stick to talking Firelords It's easy to be royal, if you're already leo-nine This isn't just my right, even my left will be divine The monarchy is waiting to go zing like a cord, Oh, I Just Can't Wait To be Firelord Everybody look left Puppy Aleu: Everybody look right Puppy Bolt: Everywhere you look, I'm Puppy Bolt and Puppy Aleu: Standing in the spotlight Boris: NOT YET! Puppy Bolt, Puppy Aleu and Various Dogs: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the word and all the wing It's gonna be Firelord Bolt's finest gourd Puppy Bolt and Various Dogs: Oh, I Just Can't Wait To Be Firelord! Puppy Aleu and Various Dogs: Oh, he Just Can't Wait To Be Firelord! Puppy Bolt and Various Dogs: Oh, I Just Can't Waiiiiit- Puppy Aleu: Just Can't Waiiiit- Puppy Bolt, Puppy Aleu and Various Dogs: To Be Fireloooooooord! Oh, I Just Can't Wait To Be Firelord! (Repeat 3 times) Category:Songs